Nowe życie
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Scarlet życzyła jej szczęścia i odnalezienia swojego nowego życia. Knightwalker zamierzała zastosować się do tego, lecz na drodze mogą pojawić się trudności. A uważny wzrok nowego króla nie pomaga...


1.

Erza Knightwalker nie mogła spać. Pośród odgłosów nocnych zwierząt i wszechobecnej ciemności po raz kolejny analizowała walkę ze swoją kopią. A może to ona nią była? Podczas nocy takich jak ta, Erza niczego nie była pewna.

_Bądź szczęśliwa, Erzo_, słowa Scarlet dźwięczały jej w głowie. Erza zamierzała dostosować się do rady, chciała zacząć wszystko od nowa.

_Erzo Knightwalker, Sugarboy, Hughes... Nie macie prawa opuszczać tego miasta. Pomożecie w jego odbudowie._ Erza mimowolnie zacisnęła ręce w pięści i zmrużyła gniewnie oczy. Nowy król nie skazał jej na wygnanie, chociaż powinien. Zlitował się nad nią, zmiłował, poniżył.

Zawsze myślała, że umrze bohatersko w walce z potężnym wrogiem, ale nigdy nie sądziła, że skończy jako zwykły, przeciętny mieszkaniec Edolas.

Miała zacząć wszystko od nowa, ale wciąż nie potrafiła. A uważny wzrok nowego króla wcale nie pomagał.

xxx

Słońce raziło w oczy i paliło skórę. Erza podniosła kilka drewnianych belek i ruszyła. Kątem oka zauważyła Sugarboya, który najwidoczniej wziął sobie do serca polecenie nowego króla.

- Dziękuję, pani Erzo. - Jakaś kobieta z wdzięcznością na nią spojrzała, gdy Knightwalker wręczyła jej belki.

- Zamiast dziękować, powinniśmy wziąć się bardziej do pracy. Przed nami wciąż daleka droga do odbudowy stolicy - odparła zdecydowanie, tonem, który kiedyś budził grozę. Erza wciąż nie mogła się zrozumieć faktu, że w ciągu kilku dni diametralnie zmieniło się nastawienie ludzi do niej. Wspaniała wojowniczka, Łowczyni Wróżek, zdegradowana do roli podrzędnego robotnika.

Kiedy tak szła i ponownie nad tym wszystkim rozmyślała, mignął jej przed oczami nowy król. Jak zwykle dokładnie ją lustrował, jakby tylko czekając, aż coś spieprzy. Nienawidziła tego. Nienawidziła jego.

Prychnęła ostentacyjnie i poszła po kolejną porcję belek. Jej, już i tak zły, humor się zepsuł.

xxx

Nowy król stał przy oknie w jednej z komnat zamku i obserwował mieszkańców, którzy teraz mieli przerwę. Erza była pewna, że już z daleka usłyszał jej kroki, jednak z jakieś powodu nie reagował. "Pewnie to jedna z jego metod czy sztuczek", pomyślała zirytowana.

- Witaj, królu - rzuciła beznamiętnie i ukłoniła się, a jej powitanie nawet dla niej zabrzmiało sztucznie. Odwrócił się w końcu i czekał na jej słowa. - Czy mógłbyś mi zlecić pracę gdzieś indziej? Nie lubię, gdy się mnie tak nachalnie nadzoruje, wasza wysokość.

Król zlustrował ją w milczeniu, po czym z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę okna.

- Twój pobyt tutaj ma swoją przyczynę i zdaje mi się, że dobrze o tym wiesz. - Jego głos emanował spokojem i pewnością siebie, nie można było wyczuć w nim żadnych emocji.

Erza również tego w nim nienawidziła. Nie rozumiała, jak ktoś mógł być aż tak opanowany, to nie mogło być normalne. Na swojej drodze spotkała wiele osób, ale żadna nie wydawała się tak... nieludzka w swoim opanowaniu jak nowy król.

- Rozumiem, wasza wysokość - odparła, tłumiąc gniew i wyszła szybko, praktycznie wypluwając dwa ostatnie słowa.

xxx

Erza przetarła wierzchem dłoni czoło. Zmęczyła się porządnie, ale cieszyła się z tego. Miała nadzieję, że jej problemy ze snem w końcu się skończą. Już zamierzała iść do swojego mieszkania, gdy ujrzała króla wpatrzonego w widok powoli odbudowywanego miasta. Nie wiedząc czemu, stanęła i zaczęła go obserwować.

Jego sylwetka wyraźnie odznaczała się na tle czerwonego nieba. Z tej perspektywy nie wyglądał na takiego groźnego, poważnego i opanowanego, przeciwnie, był zamyślony i uśmiechał się lekko, tak lekko, że Erza ledwo to dostrzegła. Gdyby go nie znała, pomyślałaby, że to kolejny naiwny i marny marzyciel skazany na porażkę.

_Może rzeczywiście tak jest. Może jest po prostu słabym, sentymentalnym człowiekiem?_

- Fairy Tail przyjechało pomóc w odbudowie stolicy. Jeżeli chcesz, mogę wysłać cię do wschodniego rejonu miasta.

Erza oniemiała - nie sądziła, że nowy król może tak szybko zmienić zdanie - lecz szybko odzyskała głos. Nie przypuszczała, że usłyszał jej wcześniejsze kroki. Wahała się nad odpowiedzią, chciała przecież uciec od tej cholernej kontroli, ale jednocześnie nie zamierzała przegrać z gildią. Erza nie przegrywała, nigdy.

- Mam uciekać przed Wróżkami? Po moim trupie - oznajmiła twardo, patrząc na niego z ukrytym gniewem i irytacją. Ku jej zdziwieniu, król spojrzał na nią przez ramię i z delikatnym uśmiechem odpowiedział.

- Cieszę się, że w końcu zaczynasz żyć od nowa.

Erza nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie odpowiedziała więc wcale.

xxx

- Ej, to przecież Erza!

- Już po nas! Uciekajmy!

- Weźcie się w garść, idioci!

Erza słuchała tego z niejaką ulgą. Przynajmniej kilka osób się jej bało, wciąż zatem budziła grozę, nawet jeżeli mniejszą niż przedtem.

- Słuchaj, jeżeli tylko zobaczę, że próbujesz coś nam zrobić, nie zawaham się cię zabić! - Lucy spojrzała na nią hardo i wymachiwała pięściami. Na Erzie zbytniego wrażenia to nie robiło, była pewna, że gdyby doszło do starcia, to ona by wygrała.

- W przeciwieństwie do was, Wróżki, zamierzam zacząć wszystko od nowa i nie żyć przeszłością.

- Jak moglibyśmy ci zaufać po tym wszystkim, co nam zrobiłaś? Czemu król cię nie zabił?

Też sobie zadawała to pytanie. Nie znalazła innego wyjaśnienia oprócz tego, by ją poniżyć.

- Gdybyście grzecznie skończyli z magią, nie musiałabym was zabijać, to wasza wina - odpowiedziała, siląc się na spokojny ton, chociaż krew w niej buzowała i cała rwała się do walki.

Lucy na jej słowa nie wytrzymała i już zamierzała zaatakować, gdy znikąd pojawił się nowy król. Chwycił dłoń Lucy i patrząc na nią, zapytał.

- Co się tu dzieje?

Erza odwróciła się nieznacznie, a Lucy opuściła dłoń i spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią.

- Łowczyni Wróżek zaczęła się z nami kłócić i stwierdziła, że to nasza wina, że zabiła tylu naszych magów, wasza wysokość.

Król przymknął oczy na chwilę, po czym odpowiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie i zdecydowanie.

- Knightwalker nie jest już Łowczynią. Potrzeba wiele czasu, by zasklepić rany wyrządzone przez nią, ale wierzę, że dacie sobie z tym radę. W każdym bądź razie dziękuję, że chcecie nam pomóc w odbudowie stolicy, zważywszy na wasze negatywne wspomnienia z tym miejscem.

Juvia wysunęła się na przód, oczywiście Gray razem z nią, i odrzekła chłodno.

- Jesteśmy w stanie zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło, jednak pewnych krzywd nie możemy wybaczyć, wasza miłość.

Król kiwnął głową w zadumie.

- Knightwalker, za mną - rzucił i ruszył w stronę pałacu. Erza chcąc nie chcąc, ruszyła za nim.

Szli przez dłuższy czas w milczeniu, co tylko denerwowało Erzę. Wolałaby usłyszeć od niego jakąś naganę, może nawet zdecydowałby się ją uwięzić albo wygnać z miasta. Jednak jak zwykle nie spełniał jej oczekiwań; szedł, posyłając po drodze pełne otuchy spojrzenia i delikatne, ciepłe uśmiechy.

Kiedy w końcu weszli do jednej z komnat, król odwrócił się w jej stronę, a z twarzy znikła cała pogodność i łagodność. Nadal był spokojny, ale oczy niebezpiecznie mu błyszczały, dokładnie tak samo, jak poprzedniemu królowi.

- Dlaczego zaczęłaś kłótnię? Myślałem, ze chcesz żyć nowym życiem, tak jak Erza ci życzyła.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co mi powiedziała? - zapytała lodowato, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, jednak nikt z nich nie odwrócił wzroku.

- Nie przebywałem często z ludźmi z gildii, ale zdążyłem trochę ją poznać.

- Tylko na tej podstawie wysuwasz taki wniosek, wasza wysokość? Czy to nie jest czasem nieobiektywne i nieprofesjonalne?

Król nie wyglądał na zdziwionego czy poruszonego jej jadowitym tonem. Zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na to uwagi, co jeszcze bardziej ją rozwścieczało. Chciała walczyć, teraz, zaraz.

- Erza, którą poznałem, jest całkowitym przeciwieństwem ciebie.

Prychnęła głośno jak rozjuszona kotka i już chciała dobyć swojej broni, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że jej już nie ma. Była bezsilna.

- Pewnie chciałbyś ją tu mieć zamiast mnie, co, królu?

Król podszedł powoli w jej stronę.

- To prawda, że tamta Erza jest pomocna i miła dla innych, jednak wierzę, że ty również możesz taka być.

Erza po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu spuściła wzrok. Zacisnęła zęby i zamknęła oczy, by choć trochę się uspokoić.

- Nawet jeśli bym chciała, to jest niemożliwe.

- W takim razie przeniosę cię do wschodniej części, nie zamierzam dopuścić do żadnej walki.

Wyszedł i zostawił ją samą. Erza nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Czy naprawdę chciała zacząć wszystko od nowa? Zawsze była wojowniczką, morderczynią, łowcą. Nie umiała do końca z tego zrezygnować, pewnych przyzwyczajeń i cech nie sposób się pozbyć.

Westchnęła i ruszyła z powrotem do pracy.

xxx

Lucy przenosiła właśnie sporej wielkości pozostałość po budynku, kiedy zobaczyła Erzę wracającą z pałacu. Natychmiast rzuciła betonową płytę, czym wystraszyła Natsu z Grayem, i pobiegła do niej, przygotowując się do walki.

- Hej, Łowczynio, nasza kłótnia się jeszcze nie skończyła!

Erza z łatwością uniknęła jej ciosu i zatrzymała kolejny. Nachyliła się do Lucy i wyszeptała z wrednym uśmieszkiem.

- A co to, czyżby mała Wróżka nie słuchała się króla? Naprawdę zamierzasz walczyć przy tych wszystkich ludziach?

Lucy zacisnęła zęby i wyszarpnęła rękę z jej uścisku. Zmierzyła ją tylko nienawistnym wzrokiem.

- Nigdy ci nie wybaczę tego, co zrobiłaś. Ani ja, ani nikt z gildii. Nie możemy się doczekać, kiedy w końcu coś spieprzysz i król cię zabije.

Erza pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się krótko, wręcz dziko.

- Niestety, to się chyba nie spełni, Wróżko. Błagałam go o śmierć, ale za każdym razem odmawiał.

Nie dając szansy na odpowiedź swojej przeciwniczce, ruszyła ku wschodniej części miasta. Usłyszała pełen wściekłości ryk Lucy i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

Kiedy przyszła, od razu zabrała się do pracy. Zaczęła od pomocy kilku chłopcom, byli młodsi o niej może o trzy lata. Podczas odbudowy milczała, czasem tylko odzywała się, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała. Praca nie była najgorsza, lecz Erza chciała czegoś więcej. Chciała znów poczuć tę adrenalinę podczas walki, czuć ciężar swojej broni i być postrachem Edolas. Jednocześnie jednak jakaś jej część cieszyła się tym życiem. Oczywiście, na razie nie miała dobrych perspektyw na przyszłość, ale nie było źle.

- Pani Erzo, nauczy mnie pani walczyć? - Jakieś kilkuletnie dziecko, małolat, stał naprzeciw Erzy i wpatrywał się w nią z fascynacją. Nie wiedziała, jak powinna zareagować, w przeszłości pewnie warknęłaby tylko i poszła na polowanie nielegalnych magów, by odreagować, ale teraz?

- A co na to twoi rodzice? - zapytała, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt groźnie. Nie miała pojęcia, jak postępować z dziećmi. Chłopczyk wyraźnie posmutniał na wzmiankę o rodzicach, ale szybko wrócił do siebie.

- Nie mam już rodziców, proszę pani - odparło szczerze. Erza odłożyła na bok trzymane deski. Ona również była sierotą, więc rozumiała jego ból oraz potrzebę bycia wystarczająco silnym, by przetrwać.

- W takim razie zgoda. Przyjdź tu za trzy godziny, do tego czasu powinnam skończyć

Chłopiec podziękował jej i z uśmiechem pobiegł w sobie znanym kierunku. Erza patrzyła na niego i mimowolnie podniosła lekko kąciki ust w zadumie. Gdyby tylko jej kiedyś ktoś pomógł...

xxx

Erza czekała na chłopaka, przy okazji obserwując zachód słońca. Zwykle nie zwracała uwagi na takie rzeczy, ale gdy miała do wyboru albo to, albo widok rozwalonej ulicy, którą zajmowała się dość długo, wybór był oczywisty.

Wreszcie nadszedł, trzymając w rękach dwa jabłka. Przebiegł pozostałą drogę i wręczył Erzie soczysty owoc.

- Dzięki - rzuciła, ukrywając zdziwienie i ugryzła jabłko. Było pyszne, dawno nie jadła jakichkolwiek owoców.

- Mam na imię Ryuu - chłopiec przedstawił się i ugryzł kawałek jabłka. Sok pociekł mu po brodzie i Erza powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Jak chcesz walczyć, wręcz czy z bronią? - odpowiedziała nieco brutalnie i przeszła od razu do konkretów. Poprowadziła Ryuu do jednego z jej dawnych miejsc treningowych, oddalonego o jakieś piętnaście minut drogi stąd.

- Nie wiem, a jak pani zaczynała? - Spojrzał na nią z dziecięcą naiwnością.

- Wręcz - oznajmiła krótko i nie patrząc na niego, stanęła koło wielkiego drzewa. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie w przeszłości nie było wiele zabudowań, a przeważała zieleń.

- W takim razie ja też tak chcę! - wykrzyknął podekscytowany. Erza prawie się uśmiechnęła, gdy kątek oka zobaczyła nowego króla, który obserwował ich z oddali. Prychnęła cicho i zmrużyła oczy, by zaraz zatrzymać się z szoku.

_A jeżeli trenowanie walki jest zabronione? A jeżeli mi nie wolno walczyć?_

Powinna wcześniej o tym pomyśleć. Erza powoli odwróciła się do chłopaka. Nawet jeśli nie powinna tego robić, nie obchodziło jej to w tej chwili. Nareszcie czuła się wolna, była w swoim żywiole.

Czuła na sobie uważny wzrok króla. Postanowiła to zignorować.

xxx

- To było świetne! Kiedy kolejny trening, pani Erzo? - Ryuu skakał z wrażenia, chociaż według Erzy nie powinien mieć siły na to. Powoli przyzwyczajała się już trochę do jego naiwności i szczerości oraz, co ważniejsze, żywiołowości.

- Może być jutro, jeśli chcesz.

- Świetnie, dziękuję, pani Erzo!

Gdy chłopiec znikł z zasięgu jej wzroku, odwróciła się i napotkała króla. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i zapytała trochę ostrzej niż zamierzała.

- Czyżby trenowanie dzieci też jest zabronione, wasza wysokość?

Zdawało jej się, że król się zaśmiał, lecz nie dostrzegła praktycznie żadnego ruchu.

- Mówiłaś, że nawet gdybyś chciała być podobna do Erzy, to niemożliwe, tak?

Erza stała się nagle podejrzliwa. Uniosła brwi i odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą, swoim zwyczajnym, lekko podniesionym głosem.

- Zgadza się.

Król uśmiechnął się łagodnie i powiedział z trudną wykrywalną satysfakcją.

- Myślę, że Erza zachowałaby się tak samo w stosunku do tego chłopca.

Patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia, irytacji i ulgi. Wszystkie te uczucia sprawiały, że Erza nie wiedziała, co zrobić i powiedzieć. Odchrząknęła i ruszyła w drogę powrotną, gdy nagle, pod wpływem impulsu, zatrzymała się przy królu i zapytała z ciekawością.

- Podczas walki, gdy się, wasza wysokość, pojawiłeś, Scarlet nazwała cię Mystoganem. Dlaczego?

Król milczał dłuższą chwilę, a potem odpowiedział z nutą nostalgii.

- Moje imię źle by się kojarzyło na Ziemi, dlatego zdecydowałem się na zmianę.

Erza zdziwiła się jego wypowiedzią i tonem głosu. Zwykle mówił i wyglądał jakby nie czuł żadnych emocji, nawet podczas uśmiechania się jego oczy na ogół pozostawały takie same, beznamiętne.

- Źle kojarzyło? Ziemski Jellal był jakiś kryminalistą? - drążyła dalej, chociaż nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak ją to zainteresowało. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy wypowiedziała imię swojego nowego króla. Zmieszała się trochę, ale nie dała poznać tego po sobie.

Jednak król nie sprawiał wrażenia, że to zauważył. Znów milczał, być może szukając odpowiednich słów. Erza podejrzewała, że nie może wszystkiego mówić, pewnie obowiązywała go jakaś tajemnica.

- Każda Erza ma Jellala, którego stara się nienawidzić. - Król wypowiedział to wolno, z namysłem, jakby dopiero to odkrył. Uważał chyba, że rozmowa została zakończona, bo ruszył w stronę pałacu.

- Stara się nienawidzić? - rzuciła w przestrzeń pytanie i popatrzyła na oddalającego się króla. - Wasza wysokość! Jellal!

Była pewna, że ją usłyszał, poznała to po szybkim, prawie niezauważalnym dla niewprawnego oka, drgnięciu. Nie zatrzymał się jednak, tylko dalej szedł przed siebie.

_Więc król wie, że go nienawidzę? I nic z tym nie robi?_

Erza próbowała go rozgryźć, ale nie potrafiła. Był zbyt tajemniczy, zbyt inny. Zachowywał się prawie jak duch, a nie człowiek.

_Czyli jeżeli ja nienawidzę króla, to Scarlet..._

Pokręciła głową, odganiając upierdliwe myśli. Właściwie, to czym się ona przejmuje? Co ją obchodzi ziemski Jellal i Erza?! Co ją obchodzi król? Gdyby nie jego zachcianki już dawno byłaby martwa i pewnie szczęśliwsza niż teraz.

Jakaś jej część nie zgadzała się z tym, jednak Erza zrobiła to, co zwykle - zignorowała to.

2.

Kolejne dni były jednymi z lepszych dla Erzy. Nie spotkała ani króla, ani żadnej z Wróżek, treningi z Ryuu też były udane. Co prawda takie uczenie tylko zaostrzało jej apetyt na walkę, ale starała się to zignorować.

Wracała do domu, kiedy napotkała Sugarboya. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, jednak wyraz jej twarzy wydawał się pewnie groźniejszy.

- Co jest, Sugarboy?

- Czemu musiałaś przenieść się na wschodnie rejony? Król powiedział, że sama tego chciałaś. Co, przestraszyłaś się Wróżek? To do ciebie niepodobne.

- Zamknij się. - Erza zmierzyła go jednym ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń. Westchnęła i odparła. - Wcześniej już chciałam stąd uciec. Nie cierpię tego królewskiego nadzoru.

Sugarboy uśmiechnął się, co zdziwiło Erzę. Dawno już nie widziała, by któryś z jej znajomych to robił.

- Czyli wcale nie chciałaś wdać się w bójkę, co?

- Skoro wiesz, to po co zawracasz mi głowę?

Zaśmiał się wesoło, po czym nagle spoważniał. Spojrzał na nią skupiony.

- Martwię się o ciebie - odparł. - Nie walczyłaś od ponad półtora tygodnia, musi cię strasznie nosić.

Erza prychnęła. Oparła dłonie na biodra.

- Znalazłam sobie zajęcie. Jeżeli to już wszystko, to możesz już iść.

Sugarboy pomachał wesoło na do widzenia, ale zatrzymał się, zamyślony.

- Swoją drogą, to nie widziałem już od kilku dni króla, a zawsze przychodzi zobaczyć, jak nam idzie. Zresztą sam czasem pomaga. - Chyba chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zamilkł.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to, dla mnie jest tylko kolejnym człowiekiem, którego nienawidzę.

xxx

Erza nie mogła zasnąć. Słońce powoli wschodziło, a ona przespała może z dwie godziny. Właściwie nad niczym konkretnym się nie zastanawiała, pomyślała trochę o treningu z Ryuu, o pracy przy jednej z ciemniejszych uliczek stolicy i ogólnie o dzisiejszym dniu.

Gdzieś tam pomiędzy zastanawianiem się nad ćwiczeniami a rozplanowywaniem dnia pomyślała również o królu, który zachował się dziwnie. Czyżby przez ich rozmowę postanowił ich nie kontrolować? A może po prostu coś mu wypadło?

Erza zganiła się w myślach. Nie miała najmniejszego powodu, by interesować się tym. Król może i był tajemniczy i trudny do zrozumienia, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że miała myśleć o nim całą noc.

Nie mając już co robić, wstała i zaczęła przygotowywać się do pracy. Spojrzała w lustro na swoje krótkie włosy. Nie żałowała swojej impulsywnej decyzji, ale czasami tęskniła za wiatrem we włosach. Kiedy je ścięła, była pewna, że ułatwią jej walkę, a przy okazji pomogą jej oddziałowi w odróżnieniu jej od Scarlet. Nie myliła się, ale co z tego, skoro teraz nie ma powodu do walki?

Ludzie mówili, że to zły mag Dragneel stał za odebraniem magicznej mocy. Erza wiedziała, że to zwykłe bzdury, tylko ktoś, kto ma dostęp do pałacu i zna rozkład pomieszczeń, byłby w stanie to zrobić. A jedną z takich osób wtedy był nowy król, który dziwnym trafem szybko zniknął z pola walki.

Mogłaby go wydać, wyznać prawdę, ale to nie było opłacalne - magicznej mocy nie da się odwrócić, a wybór nowego króla z pewnością należałby do żmudnych zajęć, nie mówiąc już o ponownym osłabieniu państwa.

- Każda Erza ma swojego Jellala, którego stara się nienawidzić, hę? - mruknęła do siebie zamyślona.

xxx

Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi. Po prostu musiała się upewnić. Zrozumieć. Dowiedzieć się. Weszła do jednej z komnat pałacu, król jak zwykle stał przy oknie i obserwował mieszkańców, jednak gdy ją usłyszał, odwrócił głowę w jej stronę.

- Wasza wysokość, mogę zadać kilka pytań? - zapytała, starając się, by czuć było szacunek w jej głosie. Dopóki nie dowie się wszystkiego, będzie starała się udawać miłą i dobrą. Udawać Erzę.

- Słucham?

Erza zerknęła na niego, na jego twarzy malowało się umiarkowane zaciekawienie.

- Dlaczego wasza wysokość ostatnio nie obserwował swoich pracowników? - rzuciła, a król przygasł nieco. Spojrzał z powrotem za okno.

- To nie było związane z pracownikami, więc nie widzę sensu odpowiadać na to pytanie. Następne.

Erza zdenerwowała się, jednak próbowała się opanować. Nie udało się jej, ponieważ król widząc jej minę, dorzucił:

- Nie sądzę, by twoje groźne spojrzenie na mnie podziałało.

- Wcale nie zamierzałam go używać. O co chodziło z tym Jellalem? Naprawdę jest jakimś kryminalistą, skoro tamta Erza go nienawidzi?

Król spojrzał na nią uważnie, zaskoczony jej wypowiedzią.

- Skąd wiesz, że nienawidzi? - zapytał spokojnie.

- Sam tak powiedziałeś, królu. Starała się...

- To nie znaczy, że nienawidziła - wtrącił. Erza uniosła brwi i posłała mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

- W moim przypadku to znaczy to samo - jawnie oznajmiła, oczekując jakiejś konkretnej reakcji. Zawiodła się. Król odszedł w końcu od okna i usiadł przy stoliku, nalewając sobie herbaty.

- Rozumiem. Mówiłem, że się różnicie.

Erza stała skamieniała i patrzyła, jak ten upija łyk ciepłego napoju. Podeszła do niego bliżej i spytała ze zdziwieniem pomieszanym z gniewem i niedowierzaniem.

- Czemu mnie nie zabijesz?! Przecież właśnie się przyznałam, że cię nienawidzę! Skąd możesz mieć pewność, że będę ci wiernie służyć? Przecież...

Król słuchał tego bez specjalnego zainteresowania, lecz uważnie obserwował jej mimikę i ożywione gesty.

- Podczas pobytu w gildii nauczyłem się jednej z najważniejszych rzeczy: zawsze dawaj osobie drugą szansę. Tak też postąpiłem co do ciebie i twoich przyjaciół. - Jego opanowanie coraz bardziej działało jej na nerwy. Czuła, jak zaraz wybuchnie, chciała walczyć, w tej chwili, i wykrzyczeć mu, co o nim sądzi.

- Twoja gildia dała ci głupią radę, Jellal - odparła lodowato i nie mogła uwierzyć, że nazwała króla po imieniu, znowu. On również zareagował później niż zwykle.

- Być może masz rację, ale wierzę im. I tobie też.

- Nie wiem, czy jesteś po prostu głupi, czy...

- Możesz mnie nienawidzić, nie przeszkadza mi to, ale dbaj o Edolas. Jestem pewien, że zrobisz wszystko, by mieszkańcom żyło się lepiej.

Milczeli. Król pił spokojnie herbatę, ale jego oczy zmieniły się lekko. Dotychczas Erza widziała w nich tylko błyski, teraz stały się matowe.

Erza po raz kolejny nie wiedziała, co powinna zrobić. Nigdy nie spotkała się z taką sytuacją, dawny król władał silną ręką, był apodyktyczny. Natomiast jego syn jak na razie stanowił całkowite przeciwieństwo. To wpływ tej ziemskiej gildii tak na niego działał?

Prychnęła zirytowana całym tym bałaganem. Jak niby miała pracować i służyć komuś, kogo nienawidzi i gdyby tylko mogła, zabiłaby?

- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, królu - ostatnie słowo wyplunęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Król zerknął na nią znad filiżanki.

- Dlaczego polowałaś na nielegalnych magów? - zapytał prosto.

- Taki był rozkaz króla - odpowiedziała równie prosto, jednak z butnością w głosie.

- A dlaczego służyłaś królowi? Czyżby nie dlatego, że myślałaś, że dzięki temu Edolas będzie lepszym miejscem?

Erza zamilkła. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym, lubiła swoją dawną pracę, wykonywanie rozkazów byłego króla nie było złe, a adrenalina buzująca podczas walki była jednym z większych plusów. Czy jednak pomyślała kiedyś o dobru mieszkańców? Oczywiście, pragnęła lakrymy i magii, ale czy czasem nie dla siebie?

Król spoglądał na nią z cierpliwością, czekając na odpowiedź. Przy okazji wypił kolejny łyk.

- Nie znasz moich powodów - odrzekła w końcu, nie patrząc na niego. Nienawidziła w królu jeszcze jednej rzeczy - przez niego zaczynała wszystko analizować, zaczynała zastanawiać się nad swoimi wyborami, zaczynała wątpić w słuszność swoich racji.

- W takim razie czemu mi ich nie wyjawisz? - zadał pytanie z niewielkim błyskiem w oku. Erza speszyła się. Nie zamierzała opowiadać o swoim życiu komuś takiemu jak on. Nawet jeżeli byłby to rozkaz, odmówiłaby.

- Wybacz, wasza wysokość, ale nie mam ochoty rozmawiać o moim życiu - oznajmiła, siląc się na spokojny ton. Król kiwnął głową.

- W takim razie, jeśli to już wszystko, możesz odejść.

Erza pomyślała, że nie, to nie wszystko, ale postanowiła tym razem ulec.

xxx

- Dobra, młody, na dzisiaj koniec. - Erza chwyciła ręcznik i wytarła twarz. Tak samo uczynił Ryuu.

- Jak mi idzie, pani Erzo? - zapytał z przejęciem, tak jak co dzień po zakończeniu ćwiczeń. Na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmieszek, ale znikł równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

- Jeszcze wiele ci brakuje, ale jak na kilka dni treningu, to nie jest wcale źle.

Chłopak rozpromienił się na te słowa. Erza przyłapała się na tym, że lubiła przyglądać się jego radosnej twarzy.

"Zaczynam być miękka i słaba, prawie jak moja ziemska kopia."

Nagle do jej głowy przyszła myśl. Schowała dwa ręczniki do torby i podeszła bliżej do swojego ucznia.

- Dlaczego chcesz się nauczyć walczyć?

Ryuu spojrzał na nią ze słusznym zdziwieniem, Erza nigdy nie zadawała takich pytań, większość czasu milczała lub wydawała komendy.

- Chciałbym być żołnierzem, żeby bronić króla i miasta!

- Króla?

- Tak, król jest bardzo miły, przychodzi codziennie popatrzeć, jak sobie radzimy z odbudową, a czasami przynosi nam jakieś prezenty! Ostatnio dał nam jabłka.

- Jabłka? Te, które razem ze mną zjadłeś?

Pokiwał radośnie głową i wrócił do pakowania swoich rzeczy. Erza stała i myślała chwilę o tej rozmowie.

_Zdobył sympatię o wiele szybciej niż jego ojciec._

Erza pokręciła głową, zła. Znowu zaczynała wspominać swoją przeszłość.

3.

Rutyna. Zabójcza, zła rutyna wkradła się w jej życie. Czyżby tego właśnie życzyła jej ziemska Erza? Nowego, nudnego, do bólu przewidywalnego życia? Cóż, wcale by się nie zdziwiła.

Jednak ta rutyna... Nie przeszkadzała jej aż tak bardzo. Oswoiła się już z myślą, że nigdy więcej nie będzie walczyć.

Erza wyszła z domu, by kolejny dzień pomagać w odbudowie. Prawdę mówiąc nie spodziewała się, że w ciągu niecałych trzech tygodni miasto tak się zmieni. Niektóre budynki i niewielkie uliczki były już gotowe. Erza skłamałaby, mówiąc, że nie radował jej ten widok.

- Witaj, Erzo. - Hughes uśmiechnął się zadziornie, na co Erza stłumiła westchnienie. Podczas pomocy w odbudowie straciła resztki swojej grozy, nawet Wróżki się jej już nie bały, chociaż wciąż rzucały jej nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, gdy się przypadkiem mijali.

- Ty też przenosisz się do wschodniej części? - zapytała zaczepnie.

Hughes pokręcił ze śmiechem głową.

- Ależ skąd! Miałem ci przekazać, że król cię wzywa.

- Król? Po co? - Erza zatrzymała się i spojrzała na niego przenikliwie. Hughes wzniósł tylko ręce w obronnym geście.

- Mnie nie pytaj, ja tu tylko dostarczam rozkazy - odparł wesoło, a jego oczy wyglądały, jakby śmiały się jej prosto w twarz. Hughes musiał coś ukrywać.

Od czasu jej burzliwej rozmowy z królem nie zwracała na niego zbytniej uwagi. Nadal wkurzał ją jego uważny wzrok podczas obchodu, ale starała się to ignorować. Skoro nic mu nie robiła jej nienawiść, równie dobrze mogłaby udawać, że on nie istnieje.

- Zawracanie głowy - mruknęła do siebie, idąc za Hughesem.

xxx

- Wasza wysokość chciał mnie widzieć? - zaczęła, hamując wściekłość na jego widok. Jak zwykle stał przy oknie. Przeszła przez próg pokoju i stanęła pod ścianą.

- Tak, podejdź tutaj. - Ruchem dłoni wskazał miejsce niedaleko biurka, na którym leżały jakieś papiery. Wykonała polecenie bez zbędnych pytań i komentarzy.

Król wziął do ręki plik dokumentów i zwrócił się do Erzy.

- Proszę, przejrzyj to.

Chwyciła papiery, unosząc ze zdziwieniem brwi, po czym przejechała wzrokiem tekst. Nagle podniosła głowę i, patrząc na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania, złości i dziwnej satysfakcji, zawołała.

- To chyba jakieś żarty, królu!

- Uznałem, że najwyższy czas zmienić ci zadanie - wyjaśnił obojętnie, nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem. - Odbudowa miasta była twoją swoistą karą, którą już wykonałaś.

Erza zacisnęła zęby, tłumiąc w sobie wzbierającą się wściekłość. Co on sobie, do cholery, myślał? Nie rozumiała go, nawet już nie próbowała, ale ten rozkaz ją zabolał. Przyzwyczaiła się już do nowego życia, do codziennych treningów z Ryuu, a teraz to wszystko znowu miało się zmienić?

- Przecież to jest nielogiczne, jak możesz mi aż tak ufać?! - Nie mogła panować na słowami. Traciła resztki samokontroli.

Król uśmiechnął się delikatnie, z nostalgią.

- Obserwowałem cię cały ten czas. Zaczęłaś nowe życie, musisz zmierzyć się z nowym wyzwaniem.

- Dlatego mam trenować twoich żołnierzy?!

- Jesteś jedną z najodpowiedniejszych osób do tego stanowiska.

- Z takim podejściem gwarantuję ci, że długo nie pożyjesz! - rzuciła, a jej uwaga zabrzmiała złowrogo. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, gdy doszło do niej, jak to właściwie zabrzmiało. Wstrzymała oddech, niepewna, co robić. Groźby, nawet pośrednie, wobec króla były karane śmiercią. Nowy król może nie mieszkał tu większość czasu, ale na pewno znał to prawo, w końcu o mało przez to nie umarł, podobno.

Jeszcze niedawno marzyła o śmierci, ale teraz...

Król wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, co zrobić, chociaż twarz nadal miał spokojną. To tylko jeszcze bardziej przeraziło Erzę. Człowiek wiele może wyczytać z mimiki, ale kiedy ktoś nie okazuje emocji jest to niemożliwe, a zatem groźne.

Erza w tej chwili mogła zrobić tylko jedno. Wiedziała, że znowu się poniży, ale w tej chwili nie obchodziło ją to. Była pewna, że król myśli nad sposobem zabicia jej, w końcu to nadal syn Fausta.

- Najmocniej proszę o wybaczenie, wasza królewska mość! - Uklęknęła i pochyliła głowę. Zamknęła oczy, po czym kontynuowała. - Wiem, że moje słowa były haniebne, ale...

- Wstań. - Jego głos był beznamiętny. Erza zacisnęła powieki, przygotowana na najgorsze. Wykonała jednak jego polecenie, choć nie śmiała mu teraz spojrzeć w twarz. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, jak bardzo bała się tego człowieka w tej chwili. Fausta też się obawiała, ale wystarczyło, że była mu wierna i wypełniała wszystkie jego polecenia. Poza tym stary król nie miał zbyt skomplikowanego charakteru.

Król nie ruszył się z miejsca, lecz Erza czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. Miała nadzieję, że nie mordercze.

- Erzo Knightwalker - zaczął, a jego spokojne, pewne słowa zadawały jej ból. - Spójrz na mnie.

Nie chciała tego robić, bała się ujrzeć jego przeklęte, błyszczące oczy. Może i był lepszy od Fausta, ale był jego synem. Pewne zachowania są dziedziczne.

Kiedy w końcu się odważyła, ujrzała, że król obserwuje ją z oczekiwaniem.

- Dlaczego postanowiłaś klęknąć przede mną i błagać o litość? Czyżby twoja nienawiść była za słaba?

Erza uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Jego oczy wyrażały pustkę.

- Nie chcę umierać, wasza wysokość - odpowiedziała prawie szeptem, pokonana. Nawet walcząc ze swoją kopią wciąż remisowała. To była jej pierwsza porażka od...

Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak król zaśmiał się lekko. Nie spodobało się to Erzie, źle jej się to kojarzyło. Wiedziała już, że to jej koniec.

- Naprawdę się zmieniłaś, Erzo Knightwalker. Myślę, że dokonałem dobrego wyboru.

Patrzyła na niego oniemiała, z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Coraz bardziej nie rozumiała tego człowieka, ale tym razem była mu wdzięczna.

- Nie zamierzasz mnie zabić? - wymknęło się jej. Król zabrał dokumenty z jej rąk i ponownie położył na biurku.

- Nie zamierzam. Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, że każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę.

- Ale zagroziłam ci...

- Jednak zaraz potem przeprosiłaś. Chcesz żyć, Erzo, więc musiałaś pojąć wagę życia. Z tą wiedzą na pewno nie zrobisz niczego, co by jemu zagroziło.

Po raz pierwszy nazwał ją tylko po imieniu. Brzmiało inaczej, niż gdy wypowiadał całe nazwisko, bardziej poufale. Bardziej intymnie.

Erza była mu wdzięczna i nie chciała, by ta wdzięczność ją ograniczała. Zrobiła zatem to, co uważała za odpowiednie.

- Zostałam sierotą w wieku pięciu lat - podjęła opowieść, której nikomu nigdy nie wyjawiła. Król zlustrował ją ciepłym spojrzeniem i ponownie podszedł do okna. Dziwnie się czuła, jakby król pozbawiał ją cząstki siebie.

Słuchał uważnie, a jego twarz jak zwykle była spokojna i opanowana. Tym razem to pomagało Erzie.

- Żebrałam o jedzenie, kradłam, spałam na ulicach. Z czasem musiałam nauczyć się walczyć, by przetrwać. - Jej głos zaczął nieznacznie drżeć, ale szybko nad nim z powrotem zapanowała. Była w końcu Erzą, silną i twardą kobietą, nieznającą czegoś takiego jak płacz.

- Czasami ostro mi się obrywało. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie z pogardą, nienawidziłam ich. Chciałam, żeby umarli. - Obrazy z jej przeszłości napłynęły do niej falą wspomnień. Próbowała nie ulec temu natłokowi.

Król nie przerywał, wpatrzony w dal, za okno. Stał do niej bokiem, ale Erza wiedziała, że wszystko na bieżąco analizuje.

- Raz pewien sklepikarz zaczął mnie gonić, bo ukradłam mu trochę chleba. Wyzywał mnie, przeklinał i wymachiwał kijem. Znalazłam się w kozim rogu. - Przed oczami miała tę scenę, ponownie czuła strach i głód, jaki ją wtedy trapił. - Ja... znalazłam kawałek szkła. To było szybkie, nachylił się, by zadać cios, a ja dźgnęłam go całą swoją siłą w krtań. Zabiłam go.

Zapanowała krótka cisza, podczas której Erza starała się przywołać do porządku. Nie sądziła, że jej wspomnienia mogą wywołać tyle ukrytego żalu i cierpienia. Zacisnęła powieki, by żadna łza nie wydostała się na zewnątrz.

- Uciekłam zaraz potem do innego miasta. Byłam głodna, brudna i przeraźliwie chuda. Wciąż płakałam. - Zaśmiała się ironicznie. Król nie skomentował tego, rzucił jej tylko współczujące spojrzenie, którego nie chciała. Nie chciała wzbudzić w nim litości, tylko podziękować za łaskę.

- Jednak w kolejnym mieście było jeszcze gorzej. Na przedmieściach panował istny terror, prawo silniejszego. Często ktoś kogoś okradał ze skromnego dobytku. Nie współczułam im, nie obchodzili mnie ci ludzie. Chciałam tylko móc spokojnie umrzeć. - Ponownie wybuchnęła śmiechem, histerycznym śmiechem, a po jej policzkach skapywały łzy. - Po co więc żebrałam? Po co się broniłam przed innymi? Czemu nie zdobyłam się na to, by podciąć sobie gardło?!

Jej histeryczny śmiech przeszedł w przeraźliwy szloch. Erza Knightwalker płakała i trzęsła się z emocji. Wszystkie uczucia, które nosiła w sobie przez tyle lat wreszcie znalazły ujście.

Aż nagle poczuła ciepło. Król przytulił ją mocno, a ona nie potrafiła na to zareagować, zastygła ze zdziwienia.

- Bo wierzyłaś, że w końcu będziesz szczęśliwa. Pragnęłaś żyć, Erzo. - Jego kojący głos uspokoił ją nieco. Przestała tak spazmatycznie płakać. Jego silne ramiona trzymały ją mocno, jakby nie chcąc wypuścić. - Jesteś silna, Erzo. Przeżyłaś wiele cierpienia, by odnaleźć swoje szczęście.

Przełknęła ślinę i wytarła oczy. Nie patrzyła w żadne konkretne miejsce.

- Idź już do domu i przemyśl jeszcze raz moją propozycję. Nie chcę, byś zmuszała się do czegoś, tylko dlatego, że czujesz wdzięczność.

Erza chciała coś na to odpowiedzieć, zaprzeczyć, ale poddała się. Miał rację, powinna odpocząć i zapomnieć o tej rozmowie.

- Dziękuję. - Odsunęła się od niego i wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy, wyszła. - Jellal.

xxx

Następnego dnia była nieobecna myślami. Chociaż bardzo się starała, nie mogła zapomnieć wczorajszej rozmowy. Wciąż wyrzucała sobie, że okazała swoją słabość, ale jednocześnie czuła ulgę, że odważyła się wypowiedzieć słowa, które trzymała w sobie wiele lat.

Zastanawiała się też nad propozycją króla. Z jednej strony chciała znowu czuć przyjemny ciężar broni, lecz z drugiej za bardzo przyzwyczaiła się do spokojnego życia. Poza tym będąc dowódcą oddziału i szkoleniowcem, nie miałaby czasu na treningi z Ryuu.

- Pani Erzo, coś się stało? - zapytał chłopiec i podszedł do niej zmartwiony. Erza zerknęła na niego i przygryzła wargę. Nadal nie umiała na powrót stać się dawną, silną sobą. Czuła się słaba.

- Nic takiego. Pokaż lepiej cios, którego miałeś się nauczyć wczoraj.

Ryuu kiwnął głową i z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach pobiegł do jednego z drzew, po czym wymierzył potężnego kopniaka. Erza patrzyła na to z żalem i sentymentem.

Jej nikt nie nauczyć walczyć, sama musiała o siebie zadbać. Czuła ulgę, że przynajmniej to dziecko nie doświadczyło tyle bólu, co ona.

- Dobrze, na dzisiaj starczy. Jutro spróbujemy sparingu.

- Tak! Nareszcie! - krzyknął Ryuu i zaczął szaleć z radości. Erza zastanawia się, kim dla niego jest. Trenerką? Siostrą? Matką? Przyjaciółką?

- Przyniosę jutro pani jabłka, bo dziś zapomniałem. - Ryuu założył plecak na ramię i pomachał na do widzenia. Erza odwzajemniła gest.

_Jabłka? Znów od króla?_

Musiała się z nim zobaczyć, by ostatecznie podać swoją decyzję. To również ją zdziwiło, Faust nigdy nie liczył się ze zdaniem swoich poddanych.

xxx

Tym razem siedział przy stoliku i czytał zapewne jakiś raport. Uniósł wzrok i napotykając jej spojrzenie, głową nakazał usiąść.

Podeszła niepewnie do stolika, ale nie usiadła.

- Wasza wysokość, podjęłam decyzję. Będę szkolić nowych żołnierzy - oznajmiła zdecydowanym głosem, jednak nie patrzyła na niego. Wciąż nie miała z nim dobrych relacji, a jej wczorajsze zachowanie tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego z nienawiścią. Nie teraz.

Odłożył raport i splótł dłonie. Jego oczy obserwowały ją uważnie, jak zawsze.

- Mam nadzieję, że robisz to tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, a nie dlatego, że to mój rozkaz.

Uciekła wzrokiem w bok, ale dodała pewnie, prawie swoim dawnym tonem.

- Oczywiście, wasza wysokość. Chcę tylko zapytać, czy mogłabym zrezygnować z tego stanowiska, jeśli poczułabym, że nie pasuję do tego.

- Rozumiem. Tak, zezwalam na to. Zaczniesz od jutra.

Kiwnęła głową i ruszyła do wyjścia, gdy nagle zatrzymała się, tknięta nagłą myślą.

- Dlaczego jabłka? - Odwróciła się w jego stronę. Zobaczyła jego delikatny uśmiech, pełen ciepła, którego nigdy nie spotkała.

- Najbardziej lubiłem je jeść na Ziemi - odpowiedział prosto.

xxx

Erza westchnęła cicho i poprawiła swój strój. Znowu miała pracować blisko króla, musiała zatem dobrze wyglądać. Weszła do pałacu i skierowała się na salę treningową, gdzie czekali nowi rekruci. Tak, jak podejrzewała, nie było ich wielu, ale wystarczająco, by miała, co robić. Na jej widok ucichli, chociaż raczej z szacunku, a nie ze strachu przed nią.

- Erza Knightwalker, wasz nowy szkoleniowiec - przedstawiła się sucho i szybko wszystkich zlustrowała. - Jeżeli myślicie, że dam wam fory tylko ze względu na to, co robiłam ostatnimi czasy, to się grubo mylicie.

Kilku rekrutów zaczęło szeptać między sobą. Erza natychmiast skierowała tam wzrok i warknęła cicho. Momentalnie zamilkli, przełykając ślinę.

Erza rozejrzała się po sali i przypomniała sobie swoje własne treningi. Minął już prawie miesiąc, odkąd trzymała broń w rękach.

- Zobaczmy najpierw, czy się do czegoś nadajecie. Zaatakujcie mnie.

Stanęła, gotowa do walki, lecz żaden z nich się nie poruszył. Rozluźniła się i z irytacją zapytała.

- Co znowu? Nie usłyszeliście polecenia?

- Ale teraz mamy tak walczyć? Na poważnie tak? - odezwał się jeden z rekrutów. Erza zwęziła oczy i kiwnęła głową. Była pewna, że gdyby starała się odpowiedzieć, nie obyłoby się bez przekleństw.

Ruszyli na nią z dzikim okrzykiem. Erza uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Tęskniła za tym.

xxx

- Treningi będą odbywać się dwa razy dziennie. Z rana, o szóstej i po południu, również o szóstej. Nie jest aż tak źle, ale do perfekcji jeszcze wam wiele brakuje.

Rekruci kiwnęli głowami, zbyt zmęczeni, by odpowiedzieć. Powlekli się do wyjścia, z pewnością klnąc ją w duchu. Erza zapomniała już, jakie to cudowne uczucie walczyć. Spojrzała na zegarek; pierwszy trening trwał prawie trzy godziny. Nie mając, co robić, wzięła drewniany miecz i przygotowała się do ćwiczeń. Między jednym machnięciem, a drugim planowała zorganizować sobie dzień.

- O, Erza! Czemu nie powiedziałaś, że tu jesteś? - Coco wbiegła do sali i radośnie rzuciła się na nią. Knightwalker delikatnie, acz stanowczo odsunęła ją od siebie. Oparła się o miecz i odparła, siląc się na obojętny ton.

- Pracuję tu. Trenuję nowych żołnierzy.

- Naprawdę? Ale fajnie! Szkoda, że król mi wcześniej nie powiedział, przywitałabym cię szybciej.

Na wzmiankę o królu Erza zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na mieczu. Wiedziała, że nie rozpowie nigdzie jej przeszłości ani tego, że płakała, ale nadal świadomość o tym, że ktoś widział ją słabą i bezbronną napawała Erzę wstydem i złością na samą siebie.

- W każdym razie miałam przekazać nowemu szkoleniowcowi, że w każdej chwili może zacząć manewry ze swoim nowym oddziałem.

- W porządku.

Erza nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć. Po co król miałby organizować armię, robić jakieś manewry? Przecież nikt i tak nie zamierzał ich atakować...

_Mieszkańcy miast na granicy królestwa_, pomyślała w szoku. _No tak, bez magii jesteśmy na razie bezbronni, żołnierze opierali swoją potęgę właśnie na niej, a tak..._

Nie chciała myśleć, o tym, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś teraz ich zaatakował. Nie dość, że główne miasta nadal był w trakcie odbudowy, to armia byłaby za słaba na odparcie ataku.

Zdziwiła się, że o tym pomyślał. Jak widać dbał o wszystko. Zastanawiało ją, czy podczas wojny nadal byłby taki ugodowy i łagodny. Może wyszedł by z niego bezwzględny tyran na miarę jego ojca?

Z jakiegoś powodu nie wierzyła w to.

xxx

- Co o nich sądzisz? - zapytał cicho, gdy skończyła manewry ze swoim nowym oddziałem.

- Prawdę mówiąc, nie są wcale lepsi od rekrutów - odpowiedziała, odkładając broń na miejsce. Król kiwnął głową.

- Dasz radę ich szybko wyuczyć?

- Mogę spróbować.

Milczeli oboje, zastanawiając się nad tym samym. Erza zerknęła na niego. Nie było po nim widać żadnych trosk ani radości. W tej chwili wyglądał jak duch.

- Czy szykuje się jakaś wojna domowa? - zadała mu pytanie i założyła ręce na piersi. Nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęła odnosić się do króla z większym spokojem i opanowaniem.

- To jeszcze nie jest pewne. Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał wysyłać ludzi do walki.

- Zamierzasz załatwić to pokojowo, wasza wysokość?

- Jeśli będę miał okazję, to tak.

Pokręciła głową i spojrzała na zegarek. Zostało jej kilka godzin do następnego treningu rekrutów. Król podążył za jej wzrokiem.

- Masz teraz czas wolny, możesz iść do tego chłopaka.

Mrugnęła zdziwiona, ale szybko odzyskała głos.

- Dziękuję, królu.

Wychodząc z pałacu, kupiła na straganie dwa soczyste jabłka.

xxx

Erza patrzyła na chłopca nieobecnym wzrokiem. Dzisiejszy trening był wyjątkowo ciężki, sparing nigdy nie jest czymś łatwym, zwłaszcza, gdy walczy się z nią.

- Może chcesz jabłko? - zapytała i wyjęła z torby dwa ładnie wyglądające owoce. Ryuu natychmiast podbiegł i dziękując, ugryzł kawałek. Mruknął z aprobatą, kochał jabłka.

Usiedli pod drzewem i patrzyli na chmury. Erza nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatni raz tak robiła. Stwierdziła, że przebywanie tu z Ryuu i obserwowanie chmur jest nawet przyjemne. Zaraz jednak naszła ją myśl o teoretycznej wojnie. Jeżeli pokojowe rozwiązanie króla zawiodłoby, armia musiałaby stanąć do walki. W zależności kiedy by zaatakowali stolicę (a na pewno by ją najpierw zaatakowali, w końcu tam przecież mieszkał władca), ich szanse na wygraną rosły, w dodatku pewnie król przyłączył by się do walk (Erza nigdy nie była zwolenniczką poglądu, że król powinien siedzieć bezpiecznie i nie brać udziału w wojnie). Jednak i tak była pewna, że zwycięstwo zostałoby okupione cierpieniem, zginęłoby wielu cywili, dzieci straciłyby rodziny, miasto znowu być może potrzebowałoby odbudowy.

- O, ta wygląda jak pies! - Wskazał ręką na jedną z wielu chmur. Erza przytaknęła słabo, zastanawiając się nad losem Ryuu. Jeżeli w wyniku walk zginąłby? Straciłby cały, już i tak niewielki, dobytek?

Nie chciała o tym myśleć, bolesne wspomnienia z jej przeszłości ciągle krążyły jej w głowie, były na dnie świadomości. Zastanawiała się nawet nad tym, by opowiedzieć królowi resztę historii, ale nie wybaczyłaby sobie, gdyby znów się rozpłakała.

- Pani Erzo, co pani teraz robi? - zapytał poważnie i oderwał na chwilę wzrok od nieba. Erza przekręciła głowę w jego stronę i odpowiedziała w miarę obojętnym tonem.

- Trenuję żołnierzy.

- A czy kiedy ja zostanę żołnierzem, to też mnie będzie pani trenować?

Jego twarz była pełna napięcia, jakby od tego zależało jego dalsze życie.

_Może rzeczywiście zależy. Jeżeli nie zdążę wyszkolić nowej armii, to nasze państwo..._

Zganiła się w myślach, nie powinna pokazywać dziecku swoich obaw. Zamiast tego pozwoliła sobie na łagodny uśmiech.

- Już cię trenuję, a nawet nie jesteś jeszcze w armii.

Ryuu zaśmiał się na te słowa i ugryzł kolejny kawałek jabłka.

_Trzeba zaraz wracać_, pomyślała Erza, patrząc na słońce powoli chowające się za horyzont. Wstała, otrzepała się i zarzuciła swoją torbę na ramię. Pomachała chłopakowi i poszła w stronę pałacu.

Usłyszała, jak Ryuu życzy jej miłego treningu. Zaśmiała się.

xxx

Westchnęła zmęczona. Praca z kadetami potrafiła dać w kość, zwłaszcza, gdy ledwo znali podstawy.

Odłożyła wszystko na miejsce i zmierzwiła włosy. Zastanawiała się, czy spotkać się z królem i omówić z nim sytuację militarną, jednak stwierdziła, że pewnie on i tak dobrze ją zna.

Spojrzała z nostalgią na włócznię. Brakowało jej ciężaru broni, jednak zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie mogła jej mieć przy sobie cały czas. W końcu była tą złą i nawet, jeśli powoli odzyskiwała zaufanie, niektórych rzeczy nie można było naprawić.

Zamknęła drzwi do sali treningowej i napotkała na swojej drodze Coco. Obok niej stali Sugarboy z Hughesem. Zatrzymała się i uniosła brwi z powątpiewaniem.

- Może mały sparing, co? - Pierwszy odezwał się Hughes. Uśmiechał się przy tym zawadiacko. Erza stłumiła śmiech i ponownie otworzyła drzwi do sali, od razu chwytając jeden z mieczy. Reszta postąpiła tak samo.

- Liczcie się z tym, że nie zamierzam się wstrzymywać - mruknęła ze złowrogim błyskiem w oku i ruszyła na nich. Z łatwością odpierała ich ataki, z Coco co prawda były problemy przez jej szybkość, jednak jej brak doświadczenia w używaniu broni działał na jej niekorzyść.

- To jest Erza, jaką znam! - wykrzyknął Sugarboy między jednym unikiem, a drugim. Coco pisnęła radośnie, a Hughes przygotował się do ataku. Erza uniknęła go o włos, by po chwili już szarżować na Coco.

Po kilku minutach, gdy wszyscy się już poddali, usiedli zmęczeni na podłodze, odkładając broń.

- Dobra, krótka piłka, po co tu naprawdę przyszliście? - Erza zapytała poważnie, patrząc na każdego z nich po kolei. Z twarzy jej znajomych zniknęły uśmiechy, zastąpione troską i niepewnością.

- Ech, Coco dziś usłyszała, jak król rozmawiał z jakimś urzędasem. Podobno wrogie wojska już wyruszyły. - Hughes podrapał się nerwowo po brodzie. Coco pochyliła głowę i pociągnęła nosem.

- Nie chcę kolejnych walk - wyznała smutno i zaszlochała. Sugarboy objął ją i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco, chociaż widać było, że sam się martwił.

Erza wstała gwałtownie i zmierzyła wszystkich zdecydowanym, prawie apodyktycznym spojrzeniem.

- Król na to nie pozwoli. A nawet jeśli zaatakują, pokonamy ich! - Jej postawa wskazywała na to, że rzeczywiście wierzy w swoje słowa. Stała wyprostowana, była taka, jak kiedyś. Silna, groźna i gotowa do walki.

- Myślałem, że jesteś sceptycznie nastawiona do nowego władcy - zaczął z powątpiewaniem Sugarboy, ale urwał, widząc jej zabójczy wzrok.

- Mogę uważać go za śmiecia, ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że dba o swój kraj. Jestem pewna, że znajdzie zadowalające rozwiązanie tego konfliktu.

Patrzyli na nią z podziwem i zdziwieniem. Przez ostatnie tygodnie Erza straciła na swojej dzikości i wściekłości, był nawet moment, kiedy chodziła wciąż zamyślona. Teraz, patrząc na jej zdecydowaną twarz, znów widzieli najsilniejszą osobę w armii. Niepokonaną Erzę, Łowczynię Wróżek.

Erza uznała, że powiedziała już wszystko, co mogła i wyszła szybko z sali, by porozmawiać z królem. Musiała się upewnić, czy te informacje były prawdziwe. Jeżeli tak, to nie mieli szans na wygraną.

xxx

Król podpisywał jakieś dokumenty w towarzystwie dwóch urzędników. Erza znała ich z widzenia, ale nigdy nie zapamiętała ich imion. Kiedyś jej to nie obchodziło.

- Wasza wysokość, czy mogę z wysokością porozmawiać?

Król oderwał wzrok od papierów i zgodził się. Jednocześnie dał sygnał urzędnikom, by zostawili ich samych.

- Coś się stało? - zapytał, splatając dłonie.

- Czy to prawda, że wroga armia zbliża się do nas? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i podeszła bliżej. Król westchnął i dopiero teraz Erza zauważyła, że ma podkrążone oczy i wygląda na zmęczonego. Od kiedy jego twarz była taka napięta? Od kiedy blask w jego oczach zmatowiał? Erza zdała sobie sprawę, że król od dawna musiał wiedzieć o niestabilnej sytuacji tutaj. Dlatego postanowił zaproponować jej szkolenie żołnierzy. Dlatego wciąż czytał jakieś dokumenty i podpisywał je.

Zrobiło jej się głupio, że wcześniej tego nie zauważyła. Czyżby za bardzo skupiła się na swojej rutynie, by dostrzec, jakie niebezpieczeństwo się pojawiło?

- Czyli Coco już ci to przekazała? - odparł cicho i przymknął oczy. Wydawał się teraz taki ludzki, taki słaby.

- Tak... Uważasz, wasza wysokość, że uda się nam dojść z nimi do kompromisu?

Król wskazał ręką na stertę papierów, którą miał na biurku i uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Właśnie nad tym pracuję. Ich żądania są zbyt wielkie, bym mógł się na nie zgodzić. Jednocześnie wiem, w jakim stanie jest nasza armia.

Erza zacisnęła zęby, zła. Jak ktoś śmiał ich w ogóle atakować?!

- Gdybyśmy mieli magię, nie byłoby żadnego problemu - oznajmiła ciężko. Wiedziała, że trafiła w czuły punkt króla. Widać to było po jego prawie niezauważalnym drgnięciu.

- Magia była źródłem rozłamu w naszym państwie. Nasz kraj może żyć bez niej.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział ła tylko ręce na biodra.

- Kiedy mogą się tu zjawić?

- To zależy. Biorąc pod uwagę drogę i ich możliwe środki transportu, myślę, że mogą przybyć najszybciej za cztery, pięć dni. Na razie nie chcę wzbudzać paniki, dlatego niewiele osób o tym wie.

Kiwnęła głową, rozumiejąc jego postępowanie. Nikt w ich państwie nie był przygotowany na taką sytuację, w końcu to oni zawsze wypowiadali wojny i wygrywali. Tak właśnie Edolas się rozrosło, zajmując wszelkie ziemie i majątki swoich wrogów.

- W porządku. Zatem mam tylko cztery dni na wyszkolenie całego oddziału i kadetów, dam sobie radę.

Spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

- Nie zamierzasz chyba spędzić tu tylu godzin?

- Sytuacja tego wymaga. Nasze wojsko na dzień dzisiejszy ma kilkanaście średnich żołnierzy, dwóch bardzo dobrych, dwóch wybitnych i resztę słabych. Musimy chociaż wytrenować tych słabych.

Król przeczesał palcami włosy i westchnął ciężko, analizując sytuację. Spojrzał na dokumenty, a następnie na nią i odpowiedział zmęczony.

- W porządku, ale nie przesadzaj. Potrzebuję cię w walce.

- Dobrze, wasza wysokość. - Ruszyła do wyjścia i jednocześnie zaczynała planować treningi. Musiała wezwać rekrutów i swój oddział. Nie martwiła się o inne, skoro król powierzył jej jeden, zapewne inne były lepiej przygotowane do walki.

- Kto jest drugim wybitnym żołnierzem? - Doszedł ją głos króla. Spojrzała na niego przez ramię.

- Ty, królu.

4.

Atmosfera zagęszczała się z godziny na godzinę. Erza widziała w oczach rekrutów, a i nawet niektórych żołnierzy ze swojego oddziału, strach przed walką. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że większość z nich może tego nie przeżyć. Kilka dni szkolenia nie zastąpi prawdziwego, długotrwałego treningu.

Erza wiedziała, że mało osób w stolicy umie posługiwać się bronią czy w ogóle walczyć. Dotychczas mieszkańcy wstępowali do armii tylko po to, by móc posługiwać się magią. Bez niej byli bezbronni. Czasami, ukrywając to przed sobą, zazdrościła im tego. Tego sielankowego życia, którym żyli, bez żadnych trosk i cierpienia. Jej nikt nigdy niczego nie nauczył, sama musiała do wszystkiego dojść. Dopiero, gdy zaatakowała kilku żołnierzy, odbierając jednemu z nich broń, zauważyli ją i postanowili się włączyć do wojska. Tak oto powstała Erza Knightwalker, Łowczyni Wróżek, która jako jedna z nielicznych w pełni potrafiła wykorzystać magię drzemiącą w orężu.

Powróciła myślami do swojej małej armii. Dopiero, co się dowiedzieli o nadciągającym zagrożeniu, jednak dzielnie ćwiczyli, czekając na dalsze wskazówki. Erza musiała się spieszyć, nie zamierzała przegrać. Nie mogła stracić odzyskanego zaufania, zepsuć swojej opinii ani zawieść Ryuu i mieszkańców miasta. Ostatecznie nie chciała też zawieść króla.

- Dobra, teraz przećwiczmy poprzedni manewr! - rozkazała i zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na swojej włóczni.

Wiedziała, że Sugarboy i Hughes trenowali z innymi oddziałami. Chociaż opierali się wcześniej wyłącznie na magii, umieli jako tako walczyć, więc mogli znaleźć się w innymi żołnierzami o ich poziomie. Kiedy powiedzieli jej, że już od kilkunastu dni zasilają szeregi armii, nie mogła im uwierzyć. Myślała, że król nie ufał im wszystkim, ale jednak myliła się. Mimo to Erza zauważyła, że nie ma o to do niego żalu. Sama sobie do końca nie ufała

Słońce już prawie całkiem zaszło. Otarła krople potu i zmusiła się do pokazania kolejnych technik.

xxx

W tych nielicznych chwilach, gdy Erza zarządzała przerwę, cały czas spędzała u króla, konsultując strategię. Mimo że teoretycznie nadal trwały negocjacje, nikt już nie wątpił w wojnę. Żądania wrogów były zbyt duże, poza tym nie zgadzali się na żaden kompromis w tej sprawie. Zwiadowcy potwierdzili, że buntownicy byli aktualnie w połowie drogi.

- Musimy przede wszystkim obronić południową część, jest najbardziej odsłonięta. Jestem pewna, że to wykorzystają. - Erza spojrzała na mapę miasta przed sobą i wskazała odpowiedni punkt. - Tu moglibyśmy rozłożyć część średniaków.

Król pochylił się i zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi.

- Trzeba jeszcze ochronić pozostałe granice, nie sądzę, by starczyło nam na to żołnierzy - stwierdził zmęczony. On również nie próżnował i oprócz ciągłego negocjowania, opracowywał ewakuację i plan działania.

Erza podniosła na niego wzrok i westchnęła ciężko.

- Racja, nadal najwięcej mamy laików, którzy ledwo umieją walczyć. Ale wciąż mamy czas.

- Stawiasz wszystko na jedną kartę, prawda? Wygramy albo przegramy - Król odezwał się z nutą zaciekawienia w głosie i podtrzymał kontakt wzrokowy.

Erza prychnęła bardziej ze zmęczenia niż z irytacji.

- Zawsze tak robię, wasza wysokość. A ty, królu, nie jesteś pewny naszej wygranej?

Król wyprostował się wolno, starając się zapanować nad chęcią zmierzwienia włosów.

- Uważam, że nigdy nie można być niczego pewnym. Dlatego w razie przegranej planuję jak najefektywniejszą ewakuację.

Erza nie odpowiedziała, pogrążona w niezbyt przyjemnych myślach. Jeszcze raz spojrzała na mapę, po czym z powrotem na króla.

- Może to i dobry pomysł - odpowiedziała obojętnie, by zaraz dodać lodowato - ale twój ojciec przynajmniej wierzył w swoich żołnierzy do końca.

_Zabolało go to chyba_, pomyślała, gdy wracała na kolejny trening. Nie było to profesjonalne, ale zamierzała się wyżyć na żołnierzach.

xxx

- Przerwa na jedzenie! - Coco z niemal prędkością światła wpadła do sali treningowej, czym spowodowała radosne okrzyki ze strony żołnierzy i rozdrażniony wzrok Erzy.

Rozstawiła skromny posiłek, głównie chleb z mięsem albo z serem, do tego jakieś napoje i kilka owoców. Wszyscy natychmiast rzucili aktualnie trzymaną broń i usiedli, sięgając po pierwsze lepsze danie.

Erza również odłożyła swoją włócznię i oddaliła się od reszty. Usiadła przy ścianie i wzięła do ust kropkę z mięsem. Ona także była zmęczona, prawdę mówiąc ledwie miała siły na trening, ale teraz szczególnie nie mogła okazywać żadnej słabości.

Coco jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła. Prawdopodobnie miała jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy do dostarczenia. To zabawne, jak bardzo poprawiła swoją szybkość w miesiąc.

Erza obserwowała swój oddział. Szło im już trochę lepiej, ale to nadal za mało, by mogli wygrać bez dużych strat. Zaczynała wątpić w słuszność swoich racji, może rzeczywiście nie mogą wygrać...

Nie, oczywiście, że mogą, w końcu ona ich trenuje, nieustraszona Łowczyni Wróżek. Nawet jeżeli stracili magię, nadal mieli swój hart ducha!

Jedząc i myśląc o tym wszystkim, nie zauważyła postaci stojącej za nią. Gdy uniosła głowę, zobaczyła jednego z urzędników, którego wcześniej widziała u króla.

- O co chodzi? - zapytała bez zbędnych uprzejmości. Może i była zmęczona, ale zamierzała kontynuować trening tak szybko, jak to możliwe.

Urzędnik chrząknął uprzejmie i ogłosił:

- Nasz miłościwy król cię wzywa. Powiedział, że to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki.

Kątem oka widziała spojrzenia zaciekawionych żołnierzy i próbowała nie warknąć z irytacji. Powstrzymała się jednak i spokojnie wstała, ruszając za urzędnikiem.

- Przyprowadziłem ją, tak jak życzyłeś, wasza wysokość.

Król obrócił się w jej stronę i roztargniony wskazał na krzesło. Erza z wahaniem usiadła, a urzędnik wyszedł, zamknąwszy drzwi.

- Co się stało? - zapytała, zakładając ręce na piersi. Wiedziała, że król również, tak jak ona, przemęcza się i pewnie ma ledwo siłę, by stać.

- Musimy zacząć ewakuować cywili - oznajmił bez zbędnych słów, po czym zaczął przechadzać się po gabinecie. Erza śledziła go wzrokiem, niepewna, co to może znaczyć.

- Kto będzie kierować akcją?

- Tego właśnie nie wiem - wyznał, przystając na chwilę i patrząc na nią smutno. - Wszyscy odpowiedni do tego ludzie teraz ćwiczą manewry.

Zamilkli oboje. Król znów zaczął przechadzać się bez celu po pokoju. Erza obserwowała go w skupieniu. Podczas tych kilku dni bardzo zbliżyli się do siebie, Knightwalker musiała przyznać, że król był niezłym strategiem. Konsultowali ze sobą większość spraw - Erzie zdawało się nawet, że ufa jej bardziej niż urzędnikom, co wcale jej nie dziwiło. Nikt im nie ufał, nawet mieszkańcy.

Po chwili, gdy żadne z nich nic nie dodało, Erza w końcu zdecydowała się coś odpowiedzieć.

- Ja to zrobię - oznajmiła, siląc się na zdecydowany ton, lecz nie zabrzmiało to dobrze. Król zatrzymał się naprzeciw niej i, patrząc jej w oczy i znajdując tyle siły, odpowiedział twardo:

- Nie zgadzam się.

- Dlaczego niby?! Skoro nie masz nikogo innego, to...

- Jesteś zbyt ważna, by zajmować się dodatkowymi obowiązkami. - Zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu. - Już i tak jesteś przemęczona. Jeżeli mamy wygrać, musisz być w formie.

Erza prychnęła z bezsilności i gwałtownie wstała. Zrównała się z nim i patrząc mu prosto w oczy, odpowiedziała:

- Jeżeli nie ja to zrobię, to kto? Sam mówiłeś, królu, że nie ma...

- Ja. - Jego odpowiedź była prosta. Erza pokręciła zirytowana głową.

- Król nie może zajmować się czymś takim, od tego właśnie masz swoich żołnierzy.

- Jak widzisz, zmieniam ten zwyczaj. Żołnierze muszą walczyć, ja i tak niewiele tu robię.

Westchnęła zmęczona tym wszystkim. Gdyby nie ta rozmowa, już pewnie powróciłaby do ćwiczeń.

- Z całym szacunkiem, wasza wysokość, ale pierdolisz od rzeczy. - Sama zaskoczyła się tą wypowiedzią, ale nie było czasu na przejmowanie się. Czasu ciągle ubywało, a roboty wciąż było dużo. - Jesteś królem, więc zachowuj się jak król. Zajmę się ewakuacją tak szybko, jak to możliwe, a potem wrócę do ćwiczeń. A ty, królu, musisz być w pełni sił, by obronić swój kraj.

Nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Patrzył na nią z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy, niezdolny wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Na pewno był zbyt zmęczony na to. Może gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się znalazła, Erza zdziwiłaby się takim niecodziennym widokiem i uśmiechnęłaby się w myślach.

Pod wpływem impulsu, może właśnie zobaczenia króla w takim stanie, położyła mu rękę na torsie i nieco łagodniejszym tonem dodała:

- Przeżyłam już gorsze rzeczy. Zaraz wrócę, królu.

Chwyciła jakiś papier, który najprawdopodobniej był planem działania, po czym pobiegła do wyjścia. Gdyby trafiła na Coco, sprawy bardzo by się ułatwiły. W pamięci nadal miała widok zaskoczonego króla. Nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejęła. Przecież to tylko król, człowiek, którego ledwo tolerowała.

Krzyknęła ucieszona, gdy mignęła jej przed nosem Coco. Ta natychmiast się zatrzymała, by zobaczyć, o co chodzi.

xxx

- Trzeba to zrobić jak najszybciej, dopóki trwa noc. Teraz pewnie wszyscy śpią, więc musimy ich obudzić.

- W porządku! - Coco pobiegła wzdłuż ulicy, krzycząc głośno, wręcz wrzeszcząc. Ludzie prawie natychmiast wystawiali głowy przez okno, niektórzy otwierali drzwi do skromnych, jak na razie, mieszkań.

Kiedy Erza zauważyła, że większość mieszkańców stoi ze zdziwionymi minami i pyta siebie nawzajem, o co chodzi i kto normalny budzi ich o tej godzinie, postanowiła zabrać wreszcie głos.

- Uwaga mieszkańcy! - Skupiła na sobie wzrok tłumu. - Król ogłasza stan wyjątkowy! Zaraz przejdziemy do ewakuacji, proszę jak najszybciej zabrać wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy, jakie państwo mają i kierować się za mną.

Patrząc na twarze, wszyscy byli skołowani, jednak trudno Erzie było im się dziwić - ostatnia ewakuacja miała podobno miejsce jeszcze przed jej narodzeniem. Odkąd Faust został królem, każda wojna była wygrana, a przeciwnicy poddawali się jeden po drugim. Czasem trafiały im się przegrane walki, jednak było ich o wiele mniej niż tych zwycięskich.

Sama Erza nigdy nie znała tej procedury, dlatego też cieszyła się, że zabrała ze sobą kartkę z instrukcjami. Król musiał przewidzieć, że niektórzy żołnierze mogą nie pamiętać tego, zresztą on sam pewnie dobrze tego nie znał.

Coco pomagała znieść nieduże torby z górnych pięter domów, co bardzo przyspieszyło wszystko. Erza jednak bębniła palcami o kartkę, gdy czytała kolejne kroki do ewakuacji. Musiała jak najszybciej wrócić do ćwiczeń, żołnierze pewnie już wystarczająco dużo odpoczęli i teraz się obijają. Mieli jeszcze prawie dwa dni, być może trzy. Mimo iż rozumiała, że to dla nich ciężki czas, nie zamierzała się poddawać. Powiedziała królowi, że da radę, więc musi to zrobić. Jedyne, czego jej brakowało, to przegranej z nim, nawet jeśli tylko na słowa.

- Dobra, skoro wszyscy gotowi, to idziemy! - Ruszyła, oświetlając okolicę swoją skąpą lampą, której użyczyli jej w pałacu. Tajemne przejście do bunkrów miało się znajdować na placu głównym, czyli stosunkowo blisko. Kiedy zajmą się tą częścią miasta, ruszą z Coco do kolejnej, północnej.

- Teraz słuchajcie uważnie! Nie wiadomo, ile taki stan może potrwać, więc nie możecie sami stąd wyjść, jasne? - Zmierzyła wszystkich uważnym spojrzeniem i kontynuowała. - Na dole ktoś pewnie już jest, by wam pomóc.

- Co się dzieje?!

- Dlaczego teraz, kiedy magia...

- Czemu nasz król coś takiego robi?

Erza milczała, nie wiedząc, czy ujawnić powód. Wiadomość o wojnie z pewnością wywołałaby panikę, a tego nikt nie chciał.

- Dowiecie się, gdy ktoś po was przyjdzie.

Zignorowała kolejny potok pytań i zostawiła resztę w rękach urzędników, którzy dopiero teraz wyszli z bunkrów, by pomóc cywilom w znoszeniu rzeczy.

xxx

Ostatnia część była już czystą formalnością, jednak Erza i tak zamierzała się upewnić w swoich podejrzeniach. Gdy tylko poszła z Coco do północnej części, mieszkańcy pozostałych wyszli już na ulicę i dowiedzieli się o ewakuacji, zaraz poszli po rzeczy i ruszyli razem z resztą na główny plac. Czasami jeszcze trafiali się jacyś błądzący, ale dzięki instrukcjom Erzy, szybko odnajdywali drogę do schronu.

Jednak nie to martwiło Erzę, przez cały ten czas nigdzie nie zaważyła Ryuu. Nie mogła wrócić do pałacu, nie wiedząc, czy jest bezpieczny.

Coco, po namowie Erzy, pobiegła do króla po dalsze instrukcje.

- Gdzie możesz być? - Knightwalker mruknęła, uważnie szukając niewielkiej sylwetki, chociaż oczy się jej zamykały ze zmęczenia. Miała nadzieję, że zdąży nabrać sił przed atakiem, inaczej siły króla bardzo by ucierpiały.

- Pani Erza? - Z ciemnego kąta wyszedł Ryuu, trzęsąc się i trzymając drewniany miecz, który Erza dała mu do ćwiczeń. Podszedł do niej i przytulił się. Erza stanęła jak wryta, ale po chwili delikatnie pogłaskała po głowie.

- Czemu nie poszedłeś razem z resztą? - zapytała, klękając, by zrównać się do jego poziomu. Chłopczyk uniósł nieznacznie miecz.

- Jestem pani uczniem, będę walczył - odpowiedział z determinacją. Erza zamrugała i starała się myśleć jasno i sensownie.

- Walczył? Skąd wiesz, że trzeba walczyć, Ryuu? Ewakuacja nie musi oznaczać zaraz walki.

Chłopiec odsunął się trochę, po czym zamachnął narzędziem parę razy.

- Słyszałem, jak jakiś dziadek mówił, że ostania ewakuacja, jaką pamiętał, była podczas jakiejś bitwy.

Erza zagryzła wargę i stłumiła westchnięcie. Miała nadzieję, że urzędnicy sobie poradzą, jeśli rzeczywiście dojdzie do paniki.

Wstała z klęczek i zwinnie odebrała mu broń. Ryuu fuknął zły.

- Posłuchaj, Ryuu. Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na prawdziwe walki. To dopiero trening.

- Ale ja chcę walczyć razem z panią!

- Będziesz miał okazję. - Erza uśmiechnęła się nieco sztucznie, lecz chłopak tego nie zauważył.

- Na pewno? - Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją, na co mogła tylko kiwnąć głową. - Dobrze, pójdę tam.

Ruszyli. Erza miała nadzieję, że jej słowa nie okazały się kłamstwem.

xxx

Kiedy wróciła do pałacu, nadal trwała noc. Do wschodu słońca zostały trzy godziny, więc mogła spokojnie zająć się treningiem. Już miała wejść do sali treningowej, w której widziała śpiących żołnierzy, lecz nagle ktoś chwycił ją za rękę. Erza machinalnie chciała sięgnąć po broń, lecz przypomniała sobie, że nie miała jej przy sobie jeszcze. Wobec tego odwróciła twarz do napastnika, którym okazał się król we własnej osobie.

- Co tu robisz, królu? - zapytała z pozornym spokojem. Próbowała skupić na nim wzrok, co okazało się o wiele trudniejsze niż przypuszczała.

Król patrzył na nią z powagą, wciąż trzymając jej dłoń. Zdawało się Erzie, że wygląda lepiej od ostatniego razu, kiedy go widziała.

- Prześpij się. - Jego głos był kojący, pełen łagodności. - Twoi żołnierze już to zrobili.

Wyrwała mu dłoń z uścisku i zerknęła w stronę sali, po czym ponownie skupiła się na nim.

- Nie mogę, jeszcze jest wiele pracy. Nasza armia musi być przynajmniej średnia, jeśli chcemy...

- Rozpoczniesz trening później - odpowiedział w tym samym tonie, co poprzednio. Erza prychnęła.

- Obijali się już wystarczająco długo. Mają siłę, by dalej ćwiczyć.

- Nie chodzi mi o nich, ale o ciebie, Erzo. - Król ponownie wypowiedział jej imię. Zamilkła na moment, ale już chciała coś powiedzieć, gdy dodał - Jeżeli nadal będziesz tyle od siebie wymagać, zginiesz w walce, zanim na dobre się zacznie. A zwycięstwo razem z tobą.

Erza naprawdę chciała coś na to odpowiedzieć. Nie była słaba, mogła dalej pracować, wciąż miała resztki sił. Zresztą musiała dać z siebie wszystko, jeśli chciała obronić stolicę. Ale kiedy król patrzył na nią tak poważnie, kiedy w jego głowie brzmiała troska, a jej oczy same się zamykały, Erza poczuła, że przegrała tę potyczkę.

Król musiał zauważyć jej nieznaczną zmianę w postawie, bo uśmiechnął się ciężko.

- Każdy ma swoje słabości, musisz się tylko do nich przyznać.

Nagle zapragnęła opowiedzieć mu dalszą część o jej trudnym życiu, ale nie mogła poskładać wspomnień w logiczną całość. Czuła się taka ociężała, zmęczona, zmartwiona zbliżającym się zagrożeniem, rozkojarzona...

- W porządku, Jellal - wypowiedziała słabo, po czym otworzyła drzwi i znalazła skrawek podłogi, na której mogła zasnąć. Widziała jeszcze nieznacznie skinienie głową przez króla, po czym wreszcie mogła spokojnie odpocząć.

4.

- Ten trening jest jeszcze gorszy niż te kilka godzin temu! Skąd ona bierze tyle siły?

- Wiesz, nie na darmo zwali ją Łowczynią Wróżek, niepokonaną Erzą.

- Ej, nie rozmawiajcie tak głośno, jeszcze nas usłyszy i każe nam znowu z nią walczyć.

- W życiu, ja już dwa razy musiałem, mam dość!

- Ale te ćwiczenia coś jednak dają... Chociaż nadal sram w gacie na myśl o walce bez magii.

- Ej, mamy po swojej stronie niepokonaną Erzę, a podobno nasz król też jest niezłym graczem. Ciekawe, kto tu powinien kogo się bać.

- Głupi jesteś, nie przypatrzyłeś się dobrze, gdy miałeś okazję?

- O co wam chodzi?

- O te sińce pod oczami, co mają i ona i król! Oni chyba nigdy nie odpoczywają!

- Jak się obudziłem w nocy, to spała. Ciekawe, jak długo.

- Nawet ona musi spać, zwłaszcza, że to ona szlajała się po mieście, by ewakuować innych.

- Ech, ale czemu ten trening jest jeszcze trudniejszy?! Przecież powinniśmy być choć trochę silniejsi!

- Cicho, patrzy na nas!

Erza próbowała nie słuchać rozmów swoich żołnierzy. Tylko pogarszały jej nastrój i przez nie rosły w niej wątpliwości i niepokój.

xxx

- Wciąż mamy czas - Erza oparła głowę na ręce. Siedziała w gabinecie króla razem z resztą dowódców oddziałów. Ku jej zdziwieniu żaden z nich nie wydawał się słaby ani nawet średni. Co prawda do jej poziomu wiele im brakowało, ale byli jednymi z lepszych. Jeżeli ich oddziały były na podobnym poziomie, być może wygrają z małymi stratami.

- Nie jestem pewien, dowódco trzeciego oddziału - odezwał się śniady mężczyzna po czterdziestce, kapitan drugiego oddziału. - Nie wiemy dokładnie, gdzie znajduje się wróg i kiedy zaatakuje. Znamy przybliżoną datę, a nasi zwiadowcy zniknęli.

- Mimo to wciąż mogłabym...

- Trening w tej chwili nie przyniósłby żadnego pożytku - przemówił król, patrząc na wszystkich czterech dowódców po kolei. Erza zacisnęła zęby, ale się nie odezwała. To nie była na to odpowiednia pora. - Twój oddział tylko by niepotrzebnie się zmęczył. Wszyscy muszą być mobilni, gdy dojdzie do walk.

- Więc mamy sobie beztrosko czekać, aż wróg nasz łaskawie zaatakuje? A gdy przyjdą dopiero za kilka dni?! Przecież to marnowanie cennego czasu! Myślałam, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego opóźniałeś to, co nieuniknione swoimi durnymi listami!

- Erzo Knightwalker, przestań w tej chwili! Jak śmiesz nie zwracać się z szacunkiem do naszego króla i jeszcze negować jego działania?! - ryknął dowódca pierwszego oddziału, o kilka lat starszy od kapitana drugiego. Erza zacisnęła dłonie, gotowa w każdej chwili walczyć. Wiedziała, że przesadziła, ale tu nie chodziło o jej jakieś osobiste sprawy, tylko o dobro Edolas! Rozumiała, że jeżeli wróg zaatakowałby ją w trakcie ćwiczeń, jej mobilność by spadła, ale cholera, wszystko kładła na jedną kartę!

Z tego wszystkiego tylko król i kapitan czwartego oddziału, kobieta o wyjątkowo jasnych włosach, zachowali spokój.

- W porządku, nie chcę widzieć tu żadnych wewnętrznych walk, zwłaszcza teraz. - Król splótł dłonie i spojrzał centralnie na wściekłą Erzę. - Zaufaj mi, Erzo Knightwalker, i zastosuj się do mojego rozkazu. Żadnych więcej ćwiczeń.

Pozostali dowódcy spojrzeli na nią z mieszaniną powątpiewania i pozornej obojętności.

Król wyprostował się na swoim krześle i oparł plecami o nie.

- Liczę na was, moi drodzy. Jesteście nadzieją Edolas.

- Tak jest, wasza wysokość!

- Jednak - kontynuował król - pamiętajcie też o swoim życiu. Podczas walki łatwo je stracić, choć jest niezwykle cenne.

Kapitanowie ponownie przytaknęli, jednak z odrobinę mniejszym zapałem. Erza wiedziała dlaczego. Faust nigdy nie powiedział im czegoś takiego. Dla niego byli zwykłym mięsem armatnim, które z łatwością można zamienić na inne.

- Nigdy nie umierajcie za Edolas. Żyjcie dla niego. - Król wstał, a po chwili pozostali uczynili to samo. Narada się zakończyła.

Erza wyszła razem z resztą, zostawiając króla samego. Nie przyznałaby się przed samą sobą, ale słowa króla zrobiły na niej wrażenie. Co prawda do wcześniejszych ustaleń się nie zgadzała, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić.

_Ciekawe, czy on też miał podobną przeszłość_, przemknęło jej przez myśl.

xxx

Król miał rację, Erza przekonała się o tym teraz, gdy stała, ociekając krwią z ramienia i obserwując, jak sobie radzi jej oddział. Broniła zachodniej strony, była więc blisko pałacu, ale nie aż tak. Król uparł się, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i że woli, by jego armia zajęła się wrogiem niż pilnowaniem go.

Teraz uważała to nadal za głupi pomysł, zwłaszcza, gdy na własne oczy ujrzała armię wroga, która, mimo iż nie składała się z samych świetnie wyszkolonych żołnierzy, nadal była na bardzo wysokim poziomie.

_Dosyć odpoczynku_, pomyślała i pomknęła rzucić się w wir walki, pomagając przy okazji kilku swoim żołnierzom. Starała się o niczym konkretnym nie myśleć, tylko o krwi buchającej z przeciętego przeciwnika, ciężarze broni, cieknącym pocie i smrodzie martwych ludzi. Niestety, nadal widziała blade twarzy jej, teraz już byłych, żołnierzy, a przez to mimowolnie zastanawiała się, czy z Ryuu wszystko w porządku i czy przeżyje kolejną potyczkę z wrogiem, którego zdawało się nie ubywać.

Przez myśl przemknął jej też obraz zdziwionego, niezdolnego do wypowiedzenia słowa króla, wtedy zaciskała zęby i cięła mocniej, szybciej, skuteczniej. Może i Edolas dopuściło się wielu przestępstw na małych i słabych krajach, plądrując je i zamieniając na ubogie miasta graniczne, ale czemu musiał za to obrywać niczego winny nowy władca i jego poddani?!

- Pani Erzo, za panią! - krzyknął jeden z rekrutów i sam został dotkliwie zraniony. Erza zrobiła zręczny unik i chwyciła jedną ręką za broń przeciwnika, drugą zaś sama zadała mu cięcie. Padł martwy, zostawiając swój miecz. Chwyciła go i ruszyła do walki z kolejnymi wrogami, tnąc z jednej strony swoją ulubioną włócznią, a z drugiej nowym narzędziem.

Krew była wszędzie, smród powoli unosił się w powietrzu, a hałas ranił uszy. Erza czuła się tu jak ryba w wodzie, desperacko starając się uchronić jak najwięcej swoich ludzi i przeżyć to wszystko.

Miała nadzieję, że inne oddziały radzą sobie lepiej. Zastanawiała się też, czy król włączy się do walki. Wcześniej miała pewność, że tak będzie, lecz teraz, pośród tego pobojowiska, zaczynała w to wątpić.

Walka wciąż rozgrywała się na nowo. Erza pokonała kolejnego przeciwnika, jednak sama również oberwała, tym razem w bok. Nie zwracała na to zbytniej uwagi, zbyt pogrążona w wojennym szale. Dopóki mogła chodzić i władać bronią, zamierzała zrobić z tego pożytek. Nawet jeżeli miałaby tu umrzeć i zawieść ich wszystkich.

xxx

- Trzymasz się jakoś? - Hughes posłał Erzie słaby uśmiech i przygotował się na kolejny atak. Erza spojrzała na swoje rany, jedną z nich, tę głębszą, zatamowała własnym strojem, a drugą strojem swojego martwego wroga. Brakowało jej już tchu, lecz nadal dzielnie się trzymała i posyłała wszystkim złowrogie spojrzenie. Jej reputacja była w tej chwili przydatna - przeciwnik, widząc ją w akcji, zdecydował się odwołać żołnierzy z z południowej strony i przyprowadzić ich tutaj. Tym sposobem Hughes znalazł się w jej szeregach, podobnie jak połowa czwartego oddziału.

- Tak samo jak ty - odpowiedziała pomiędzy jednym cięciem, a drugim. Cieszyła się, że żaden cywil nie widział tego, co się tu dzieje. Cały teren był pełen wciąż przybywających trupów. Niestety, ilość martwych była wyrównana z dwóch stron.

- Co z pałacem? Wiesz coś? - zapytała, opierając się plecami o jego plecy i planując kolejny atak. Hughes jęknął głucho, gdy jeden z przeciwników trafił go ramię.

- Cholera, lubiłem ten strój! - mruknął, tłumiąc wściekłość i szybkim ciosem pozbył się kolejnego wroga. - A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to nie, nie wiem. Król podobno wydaje rozkazy i coś planuje.

- Tylko co?

- A tego to już nie wiem.

Ponownie się rozdzielili i zaatakowali, robiąc zręczne uniki. Erza widziała kątem oka padających żołnierzy i radość jej oddziału, gdy kolejny przeciwnik ginął.

xxx

- Ostatni raz wzywam was do zawarcia kompromisu. To wasza ostatnia szansa.

Z głośników w całym mieście rozległ się stanowczy głos króla. Erza przerwała na chwilę ze zdziwienia, lecz zaraz ponownie włączyła się do walki.

- Jeżeli teraz zaprzestaniecie walki, obiecuję, że nie spotkacie się z żadnymi konsekwencjami swoich czynów.

Niektórzy zatrzymali się w tym momencie, jednak większość sił wroga nadal walczyła, ignorując słowa króla Edolas. Erza zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na klindze miecza i ruszyła do walki.

- Dlaczego nie chcecie się poddać?! Nie wierzycie naszemu królowi? - zawołała, kipiąc gniewem. Gdzieś obok usłyszała ten charakterystyczny śmiech Hughesa zwiastujący kłopoty.

- Nie mamy zamiaru płaszczyć się przed wami, szmato! - ryknął jej przeciwnik i kontratakował. Erza musiała robić szybkie uniki, a i to kilka razy ją drasnął. - To wy tu będziecie stroną przegraną!

- Rozumiem, że nie chcecie zakończyć sprawy w ten sposób. - Król ucichł na chwilę i westchnął zrezygnowany. - Nie sądziłem, że będę musiał posunąć się do czegoś takiego.

Nagle z głośników usłyszeli czyiś przerażony krzyk. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż się zatrzymali.

- CO?! NASZ NAMIESTNIK!

- Jak on zdołał go znaleźć?!

- Stać, głupcy, albo nasz namiestnik zginie!

Zapanował chaos. Erza wykorzystała tę chwilę, by oprzeć się i zaczerpnąć tchu. Uśmiechnęła się do Hughesa. Wygrali.

- Wasz namiestnik schował się najdalej jak to było możliwe od miejsca walk i czekał na końcowy wynik. Nie miał odwagi, by walczyć z wami. Nie miał nawet odwagi, by potajemnie wślizgnąć się do pałacu i mnie zabić.

Erza widziała bezsilność w ich oczach i grymasy wściekłości oraz niedowierzania, gdy słyszeli głos króla. W tej chwili nie mogła zrobić niczego innego, jak tylko uśmiechnąć się z satysfakcją.

- Jednakże ja nie jestem tchórzem i dbam o moich poddanych, nawet jeśli sam niewiele mogę zdziałać. Zapytałem was, czy chcecie kompromisu, nie zgodziliście się na to. Zostaje mi tylko jedno wyjście...

Z głośników dobiegł znów krzyk przerażonego człowieka. Wrogie siły pochyliły głowy i rzuciły broń, z całej siły błagając, by król się nad nimi zlitował.

- Opuściliście broń, zatem jednak chcecie negocjacji. Dobrze, jestem w stanie was wysłuchać. Uwolnię waszego namiestnika pod warunkiem, że przyrzeknie mi, że ani on sam, ani ewentualni następcy nie rozpoczną ponownie żadnego buntu w Edolas. W zamian ja obiecam wam większą autonomię. Zatem słucham, namiestniku.

- Ja... oczywiście, zgadzam się! Proszę, nie zabijaj mnie, litościwy władco! Błagam! Zgadzam się na wszystko!

- Słyszeliście swojego namiestnika. Teraz odejdźcie z naszych ziem. Ktoś odeskortuje waszego namiestnika.

Po ostatnim zdaniu, wszyscy z Edolas ryknęli zbiorowo z ulgi i szczęścia z wygranej. To był już ostateczny koniec tej krótkiej wojny domowej.

xxx

Ponownie wszyscy siedzieli na naradzie. Każdy z kapitanów miał większe bądź mniejsze rany, ale nikt nie narzekał. Każdy cieszył się z wygranej. Król stał wpatrzony na zniszczone ulice, pełne krwi i trupów.

- To było świetne, wasza wysokość - odezwał się kapitan dwójki. - Ale jakim cudem udało się waszej wysokości nie dość, że wygłosić mowę, to jeszcze wszystko słyszeć i widzieć?

Pozostali również spojrzeli zaciekawieni na króla, Erza nie była wyjątkiem.

Król pozostał spokojny, nawet nie uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego oczy były poważne.

- Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że istnieje możliwość ataku, zająłem się tym. Codzienne obchody po mieście nie były tylko rozrywką i przyjemnością, rozstawiałem przy okazji niewielkie głośniki, połączone z pałacem.

- Dlatego wiedziałeś, królu, co się dzieje w mieście - odezwała się kapitan czwartego oddziału z podziwem. - Nie musiałeś widzieć, wystarczyło słyszeć.

Kiwnął głową, lecz w tym ruchu Erza wyczuła sztuczność. Postanowiła jednak głośno tego nie komentować.

- Trzeba odeskortować ich namiestnika, już czas.

-Zajmę się tym, wasza wysokość - zaoferował kapitan pierwszego oddziału. Król zgodził się bez zbędnych pytań i pozwolił reszcie odejść. Erza wahała się chwilę, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Kiedy drzwi za ostatnim kapitanem się zamknęły, król usiadł ciężko naprzeciw niej i westchnął zmęczony.

- Jakim cudem zdołałeś znaleźć ich namiestnika, skoro podobno cały czas byłeś w zamku? - zadała pytanie, które dręczyło ją przez jakiś czas.

- Powiedzmy, że mam swoje sposoby - wymigał się od odpowiedzi i upił łyk kawy, którą miał na stole.

Erza również sięgnęła po swoją filiżankę. Jako jedyna nie piła wiele podczas narady, jednak teraz pragnienie dało o sobie znać.

Cisza znów się pojawiła między nimi, gdy tak siedzieli i pili, pogrążeni w rozmyślaniach. Erza nie chciała przerywać tej nielicznej z chwil, gdy obecność króla jej nie przeszkadzała. Nawet, stwierdziłaby w myślach, że sprawia jej to przyjemność.

- Nie chciałem do tego dopuścić - wyznał słabo, wpatrując się w swoją filiżankę. Erza przeniosła na niego wzrok, uważnie słuchając. - Nie sądziłem, że tylko podstępem możemy wygrać.

- Nie liczy się metoda, tylko skutek. Tak mawiał twój ojciec - odpowiedziała spokojnie, patrząc na niego znad filiżanki. Król nie podniósł głowy, zmęczony i zamyślony.

- I popatrz do czego to doprowadziło - zauważył - Nigdy nie wygrałem dzięki podstępowi. Zawsze starałem się walczyć honorowo, jednak tym razem Edolas potrzebowało więcej.

Przetarł ręką twarz. Erza nie dziwiła się jego zmęczeniu. Ostatecznie, to były cztery długie dni, a dla niego może i więcej. Knightwalker nie wątpiła, że samo zainstalowanie i, co ważniejsze, zaprojektowanie i wyprodukowanie głośników bez pomocy magii, zajęło kilkanaście dni.

- Król Edolas nie może być niezdecydowanym, słabym człowiekiem, który nie jest gotowy do użycia radykalniejszych metod w obronie swojego ludu. Sądziłam, wasza wysokość, że zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę, gdy objąłeś władzę.

Jej zaczepka wywołała pożądany skutek - król uśmiechnął się słabo do swojego odbicia w kawie. Jej słowa, mimo że ostre, podniosły go na duchu.

- Zatem, skoro zagrożenie minęło, czy chciałabyś nadal trenować rekrutów i obejmować stanowisko kapitana trzeciego oddziału, czy też wolałabyś wrócić do odbudowy miasta? - Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy, oczekując na jej decyzję.

Erza zamrugała zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się takiego pytania z jego strony, tym bardziej teraz, świeżo po wygranej. Potrzebowała czasu na podjęcie decyzji, musiała się porządnie zastanowić...

_Nie_, pomyślała, _to nieprawda. Wiem dokładnie, czego chcę._

Przez jej twarz przemknął delikatny uśmiech. Spojrzała królowi stanowczo w oczy, po czym odpowiedziała pewnie:

- Zostaję tutaj. To moje nowe życie.

Król westchnął ze śmiechem na jej słowa. Odstawił filiżankę i oparł się na krześle.

- Nie zmieniło się chyba znacznie od starego - zauważył.

Erza pokręciła głową.

- Teraz zamierzam walczyć dla Edolas, nie dla siebie.

Kiwnął głową, po czym wstał. Podszedł do okna i począł przyglądać się miastu, które wymagało wysprzątania po bitwie.

- Wiesz, że będąc w armii musisz wykonywać każdy, nawet najgłupszy rozkaz? Jesteś na to gotowa, mimo że nie przepadasz za mną?

Erza nie spuściła wzroku pod wpływem jego silnego spojrzenia. Chociaż była zmęczona, a jej rany dopiero co zostały opatrzone, nie zamierzała z nim przegrać.

- Król Edolas nie może wydawać głupich rozkazów, wasza wysokość. Poza tym obiecałam mojemu uczniowi, że kiedy będzie starszy i wstąpi do armii, będę go trenować.

Król odwrócił od niej głowę z nieznacznym uśmiechem. Patrzył na miasto, zapewne zastanawiając się, ile jego żołnierzy musiało oddać życie za zwycięstwo.

Erza również wstała, by wyjść, jednak zatrzymał ją głos króla.

- Dziękuję, Erzo.

Uśmiechnęła się i wyszła.

_Każda Erza ma Jellala, którego stara się nienawidzić._

Chyba zaczynała rozumieć, co miał wtedy na myśli.


End file.
